Dinner Night at Shura's!
by Kounellii
Summary: The Goldies decide to return the favor and invite the Bronzies over for dinner. Continued from Movie Night at Seiya's. Last chapter: Special acknowledgements. Revealing Kanon's secret, Camus' bandanna problem, and friendly faces everywhere!
1. Nay Said the Goat!

**Dinner Night at Shura's **by: Kounellii**  
**

_Kou's comments_: I dedicate this fic to all you Saint Seiya fans, especially those who've reviewed my past fics. Check out what Aphrodite and Deathmask got for Shura!XD

_Disclaimer_: I disclaim Saint Seiya (aka Knights of the Zodiac).

-+I'm Dinner, What's for Hungry?+-

"SHURA! You had better not be cooking any CRAB in there!" yelled Deathmask, pounding his fist on the table.

"What's wrong with crab? Just the other day I saw you break off a claw with your teeth!" exclaimed Aphrodite, entering Capricorn House after forcing Saga and Kanon to go fetch the Bronze Saints in Japan.

Shura, upon hearing his crabby friend, uses his tongs to pluck out the crab from his pot. He tosses the crab into the water basket to keep it from dying. He moves toward the bucket that Aiolia brought in earlier. With his sleeves rolled up, he grabs a fish.

"Milo, can you pass me the cutting board?"

The Scorpion Saint, who had just entered the kitchen, takes the cutting board off the wall.

"Here you g—" said Milo, trailing off as he takes in Shura's appearance.

"What? You have something to say to me?" asked Shura testily, hands on his hips.

"No but… I know you like to keep clean and all, but to wear _that_ of all things!" said Milo, laughing and pointing at Shura's comical apron.

"SHUT UP! And if I hear one wisecrack about my apron, then you can cook your _own_ dinner!" huffed Shura.

Earlier, Aphrodite and Deathmask went into town and bought Shura an apron. It had a humorous picture of a bloated goat lying on its' back with rocks all around it. The caption above it read, "**I Was** **Stoned for Dinner!**"

They obviously thought it was funny because Shura's zodiac animal is a goat.

"Yes… _mommy_!" Milo dodged a frying pan, laughing his head off out the door.

He walks right into the Aquarius Saint. Camus frowned at his best friend.

"Oops! Sorry Camus," said Milo.

Camus sighs. "Milo, what is Shura making for dinner?"

"Fish, I think." Immediately a light-blue blur zigzags into the kitchen.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Aphrodite, slapping the fish before it got beheaded, causing it to slide off the cutting board and into the bucket.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING APHRO? THAT WAS DINNER!" yelled an exasperated Shura, waving his Excalibur arm up and down.

"Shura! Did you forget that I'm the _twin fish saint_?" screamed Aphrodite, his voicing reaching a high pitch ((Ouch!))

"Fine, _fine_!" mumbled Shura. Under his breath he adds, "It's not like you've never eaten any fish."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing, nothing Aphrodite!" said Shura innocently, looking for his icebox. _Damn pretty boy!_

By this time, Mu, Kiki, Aiolia, and Aldebaran entered Capricorn House. Aiolia slaps high-fives all around.

"Aphrodite, what's got your hair all roughed up?" asked Aiolia, with his eyebrow raised.

"Fish!" replied Aphrodite. He takes a seat next to Mu, crossing his legs and pouting.

"O… kay."

The Lion decided to leave it at that and check out the fish he caught for dinner. Sniffing the air, he licks his lips and walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Shura! Man, everything smells delicious! Good thing I caught a lot of fish, eh?"

Shura turns around, receiving a roaring laugh at his apron. Aiolia quickly shuts up at the look of Shura's death glare and his Excalibur that began to glow red.

"For your information, we're not having crab or fish. We're having…" Shura pauses for a second, then rephrases his last words, "a nice piece of meat."

"What kind of meat?" asked Aiolia curiously.

Shura sighs. Not wanting to have to cook something else, answered, "You."

Aiolia blinks, then laughs. He obviously thought that Shura was joking, imagine actually putting the Leo Saint in a giant pot!

"Ok, ok… Seriously, what's for dinner?"

The Capricorn cook points at a furry animal skin on his kitchen floor. Aiolia, with his mouth wide open in shock, kneels dramatically before the lion skin.

"Why? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" bawled Aiolia, clutching the lion skin and rubbing his dripping nose onto it.

Reaching his last straw, said to be one of the most patient and reserved saints—second only to Camus; erupts.

"THAT'S IT! MU, COME WITH ME! WE'RE PICKING UP SOME GOOD OLD FRIED CHICKEN!" yelled Shura, dragging a frightened Mu by the arm.

He stops and turns around.

"Anybody got a problem with that?"

"NO MOMMY!" squeaked the rest of the Gold Saints and Kiki, gulping as they did so.

"Good." Satisfied, Shura pulls Mu down the stairs. He stomps pass Shaka. The blond opens his mouth in question, but Shura bypasses him.

"What's got his goat?" asked Shaka, his words carried into the early evening wind.

_EXTRA_: "I Was Stoned for Dinner" ((laughs)). Shura, oh Shura! The mommy among Gold saints… but who's daddy? The lesson for today is: never cook dinner for the Gold Saints! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Legendary Food Fight

**Dinner Night at Shura's** by: Kounellii**  
**

Kou's comments: **Shun's Gift** that I refer to is one of my other fanfics I wrote, but you don't have to read it to understand this story.

Disclaimer: I disclaim Saint Seiya since Masami Kurumada has the rights to it… but I'll buy it for sure!

-+-+Food Fight!+-+-

In Shun's new room, which is next to Seiya's at the dockhouse, the Bronze Saints were busy unpacking Shun's stuff. Hyoga hangs a dreamcatcher onto the hook on the wall and tossed aside Seiya's moving-in present.

"What'd you do that for? Don't you realize this is an antique!" exclaimed Seiya. He hugged the Kitty Cat clock, which had eyes and a tail that swung side-to-side every second. Ikki, in turn, throws aside Hyoga's dreamcatcher and hangs a beach girls calendar.

"What are you doing Ikki? Dreamcatchers help catch nightmares. Seriously, it works!" cried Hyoga, catching the dreamcatcher that was his moving-in present for Shun.

Ikki snorts. "You believe that? I'll believe it when those things catch fish! Hyoga, just suck it up and throw it away. No brother of mine will believe in some tiny fishnet." He adjusts the calendar muttering to himself, "Feh… catching nightmares… what's next?"

As Seiya, Hyoga, and Ikki argue over what to hang in the room, Shun and Shiryu were actually getting work done putting away some newly bought kitchen appliances that were hand-picked by Miho and Ellie.

"So Shun, did you have a good chat with Aphrodite?" asked Shiryu as he gathered all the kitchen utensils and arranged them in the drawer. **Shun's Gift** was given to Aphrodite last month when he visited Sanctuary.

"Yes, but I can't believe you guys flew to Athens as well. If you guys had told me earlier, we could have visited Sanctuary together!"

Shun's conversation with Aphrodite was cut-off when Seiya called him on his cellphone to join them over in Athens. The doorbell rings.

"Coming!" Shun peeks through the peephole seeing identical twins, one with purple hair and the other with aqua-blue hair. He opens the door. "Konban wa Saga, Kanon!"

"Good evening Shun. We were, ahem, _asked_ to come here and invite you to Shura's House for a nice dinner."

"You mean KICKED OUT! That Aphrodite, I swear! How did he manage to sweet–talk us into coming all the way out here to Japan!" yelled Kanon, ruffling up his hair in frustration. However, Saga knew that Aphrodite's persuasion was due in part to his, er… silky voice, not to mention he looks like a woman.

"I SAID IT ALREADY! THE RED BLANKET GIVES THE ROOM TASTE!"

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY AESTHETIC SENSE? AND THE BLUE BLANKET IS _NOT_ BORING!"

Shiryu sighs and stands between Seiya and Hyoga, who were each holding up different colored blankets. In the meantime, Ikki takes the opportunity to put on a cheetah-spotted blanket on Shun's bed.

"Uh, guys? The Gold Saints are inviting us over for dinner!" called Shun. Seiya and Hyoga each dropped their blanket. Ikki scrambled to the living room.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" they yelled in unison. Saga sweatdrops and nods. Kanon folds his arms.

"Yeah, so hurry up and let's go already!" grumbled Kanon. He was in a bad mood because Aphrodite had whispered in his ear the one secret that he thought nobody knew about…

::Dinner time::

"Itadakimasu!" praised everyone at the same time.

Seiya, Aiolia, and Deathmask immediately dug in and piled their plates with chicken wings. Aiolia and Deathmask stabbed their chicken with their fork… but it didn't go through.

"WHAT THE-?" yelled Deathmask as he and Aiolia looked down at their ceramic chopsticks with some flowery patterns on them.

"You need to hold both of the sticks together like _this_," said Shura, demonstrating for the Gold Saints who were having a hard time picking up even their broccoli with it. They mimicked the way Shura picked up his mushroom.

"Ohhhh ahhhhh!" As they successfully managed to pick up their mushroom. Deathmask narrows his eyes at the chopsticks. With a flick of his wrist, he threw the chopsticks out the window and began tearing off the meat with his teeth.

"Eww… we're Gold Saints, not barbarians Deathmask!" scolded Aphrodite. He throws a rose at Deathmask's chicken drumstick. "Use a fork and knife."

The Cancer Saint, after getting a direct whiff of the evil flower and veins throbbing from being called a barbarian, finally reaches his last straw.

"FIRST YOU TELL EVERYBODY I EAT CRAB! _THEN_ YOU CALL ME A BARBARIAN! WHAT'S NEXT HUH?" shouted Deathmask as his cosmo began to glow red like fire.

"Hmm… maybe I should tell everyone that… YOU'RE AFRAID TO SWIM IN THE OCEAN!" taunted Aphrodite gleefully.

"Aphrodite! Please stop it now," pleaded Mu as Deathmask's grip broke the drumstick in half. Kiki pulled on Mu's sleeve to hide himself.

"Hoho! Why should I Mu? He's the one wasting food!"

Shura, who had jumped out the window after his precious chopsticks yells, "DEATHMASK YOU LITTLE-!"

But at this point, everyone was staring anxiously at Deathmask and Aphrodite. They stared at each other, both laughing like maniacs.

Deathmask was laughing so evilly, he began to foam at the mouth. "MWAHAHA! So, you want wasting food eh? WELL, WASTE THIS FLOWER-BOY!"

All the Gold Saints and Bronze Saints slapped their hands on their faces in shock.

Aphrodite, the one Saint in all of Sanctuary who dedicated 16 hours out of 24 to applying facial masks and cream ((the rest of the hours were for his beauty sleep)) blinked as smudges of gravy dripped off his face.

"Mmm… Mwa…ha… MWAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Aphrodite even louder as he stands up on his chair and throws the bowl of sour cream and onion dip at Deathmask.

There was no one in that room more shocked than the cleanliest Saint of Sanctuary. With anguish and tears from seeing the food he had slaved over a hot stove to cook for 17 people, thrown like yesterday's trash. You better believe Capricorn was pissed.

"SHURA, WHAT ARE YOU DOINNNGGGGG?" screamed Aiolia as they saw the Capricorn Saint fling a chop stick at Aphrodite and Deathmask. He charged right for them, causing all three to slide across the table. The bowl of chicken soup flew up in the air.

"UH-OH!" yelled everyone as the bowl turned over in mid-air and splattered all over…

"SHAKA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" screamed Milo and Camus as they rushed over and removed the cracked halves of the bowl.

Shaka opens his eyes. "YOU MERE MORTALS WILL PAY!" And with that, the usually self-restrained Virgo Saint grabs his plate of spaghetti and flings it in Milo's direction. "REVENGE FOR MY HAIR!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" cried Milo as he grabs Camus by the shoulders and holds him in front.

"MILO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOI-" But Camus' indignant question never finished as his face was covered with spaghetti.

"S-sensei?" asked Hyoga nervously. Camus' hand slowly moved towards the clump of noodles on his head.

"MILO YOU –BEEEEP-!"

"CAMUS!" gasped everyone in shock as the Aquarius Saint's hand clenched into a fist as he balls up a bunch of spaghetti. With a sinister expression on his face, he lightly tosses the spaghetti-ball in the air with his mouth open and twitching.

Milo's eyes bulged at his friend-now turned monster. He begs, "CAMUS, COME ON! I-I WAS JUST PL-PLAYING AROUND! I MEAN, YOU WOULD'VE DONE THE SAME TOO IF FOOD WERE ABOUT TO HIT _YOUR_ FACE!"

But Camus was beyond reasoning as he grabs Milo by the shirt and shoves the ball of spaghetti into his mouth. "EAT IT! EAAAAATT IIIIITTTTTTTT!"

Saga and Kanon took hold of Camus' arms. But out of nowhere blobs of gravy hit their faces. Wiping their eyes, they see Ikki flicking more gravy at everyone with a wooden spoon.

"IKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" All the saints armed themselves with food.

"FOOODDD FIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTT!" screamed Seiya and Kiki.

And that was the start of the first ever food fight in all of Greek Mythology.

_EXTRA_: I've also drawn a picture of Aphrodite knocking the fish out of Shura's way in ch. 1, just click on the deviantart link on my profile. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Don't Forget!

**Dinner Night at Shura's** by: Kounellii**  
**

_Acknowledgements_: Thanks to those who've read and I'm happy to read the reviews from: _**Naotoki Yamanouchi**_ (don't hide behind AioliaXD), _**AuroraExecution **_(poor Camus right?XD), _**phoenixfirekitsune**_ (the goldies with long hair will be reeking for days), _**Strausser**_ (DM sadly will be angry in this one**;x**), _**Niteskye**_ (lions somehow taste better than rabbits),_** Maddery**_ (Shura isn't insane cuz he's mommy), _**Anime 300**_ (live to see this chapter!), _**AnimeLover77777**_ (Knights and the Legendary food fight), _**Kathiii**_ (wait til u see my drawing of Camus!), _**Fire-Chan9490 **_(I'll be joining u at the window!), _**UnserTraumer**_ (Camus drawing done and here's the last chapter!).

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Saint Seiya nor the speech from Pokemon.

-+All Stars+-

There are many things forgotten in this world and one of them is…

"US!" shouted Jabu the Unicorn Saint up at the star-filled sky.

Misty, the "Beautiful" Lacerta Saint brushed his blond curls off of his shoulder. He arched his eyebrows towards the sky and said tiredly, "Well, what do you expect? Seiya and the others fought the Gold Saints, defeated the Mariners, and prevented the Greatest Eclipse from happening. We on the other hand, stayed put."

Heads nodded in unison around the coliseum where Seiya once fought for his Pegasus cloth. After word got around that the Gold Saints only invited Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, and Ikki for dinner, the Silver saints and June, Nachi, Ichi, Jabu, and Geki felt left out.

So they decided to have a gathering of their own.

"But that's our job!" retorted Jabu angrily, pulling at his short dusk blond hair.

"After all, if we weren't here to stay and watch over Sanctuary, it would've been open to attack," added Nachi the Wolf Saint.

"AND STOP PLAYING THAT SAD SONG!" yelled all the Saints at their only music player: Orpheus the Lyra Silver Saint.

Their yelling threw him off and a dull twang echoed throughout the coliseum.

"You didn't have to yell. I was just playing a tune to fit the mood," answered Orpheus defensively. This was his first time actually hanging out with other saints.

"Whatever," said Shaina as she began to follow Marin. Several saints perked up and hurried after them. They sensed it - an evil plan hatching away nn

::Post-Food War in Capricorn House::

"Say it! SAY IT!"

"Alright! ALRIGHT! Ow, Bronze rule, Golds drool," muttered Aldebaran reluctantly. But he closed his eyes and smiled good-naturedly.

"Hehe, YEAH!" cried Seiya as he high-fived Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, Kiki and Ikki ((in that order)) as they slowly moved off of Aldebaran.

Shura, being the good host, let Aldebaran, Kiki, and the Bronzies off the hook and put the other goldies to work: namely cleaning.

It was quite a sight, one that Camus and Deathmask wished were far behind in their memories. But as it is, it's still happening. Their nightmare come true. As with the colored bowls when it was **Movie Night at Seiya's**, there were limited amount of respectable colored bandannas.

Silently, Camus took the old wooden mop and mopped at the spaghetti stain on the marble floor. He went on like that for about 10 seconds when he finally flung the mop at Deathmask.

"WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" shouted Deathmask, the wooden handle of the mop broken in two when it hit Deathmask's back.

But at the look of Camus' vein throbbing on his forehead, Deathmask couldn't help but eep out an "eep!" With a gold saint's speed, Camus whipped off the bandanna on his head.

"Why in all of Greece do YOU, and YOU, and YOU, have to wear bandannas huh? YOU HAVE SHORT HAIR!"

Aiolia, Deathmask, and Shura looked from one to another and shrugged. Milo, Shaka, Aphrodite, Mu, Saga, and Kanon, looked over at Camus' bandanna.

Of all the bandannas, it was patterned with what can only be a picture of a woman with a bowl of fruits on her head. There was an argument over colors for their bandanna to keep their hair from getting dirty when they clean so Shura made them close their eyes and pick one.

"AND YOU! You cheated Mu! You used your telekinesis to lock onto the bandanna you wanted!" accused Camus. Mu's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but he swung his head and let his long ponytail whip Camus' nose. He sneezed.

Mu looked at Camus slyly and said in a casual voice, "Look at it this way Camus, you now can use another move: a fruit bowl instead of a jug of water."

The other Goldies immediately pictured Camus doing the Aurora Execution attack, only instead of a vision of Aquarius holding up a jug in the back of him, she had a bowl of fruits in front of her.

In their imagination, they saw Aquarius go, "Cha, cha, cha!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, my stomach! hahaHA!" All the Goldies collapsed on the ground, including Camus, who couldn't help but imagine it too.

Mu and Shaka rubbed the tears out of their eyes. But the Bronzies, Kiki, and Aldebaran couldn't even move their arms right. They too, were on the ground by the door. Camus and Mu spoke loud enough for them to overhear.

But Aphrodite immediately grabbed at his hair and dragged his butt backwards. Pinching his nose he yells, "EWWWWWWWWWWW! KANON TOOK A PEE NEXT TO ME!"

And sure enough, a small puddle was forming around Saga's twin brother. Kanon put his hand to his head, ashamed of himself. The laughter died away.

_This isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening!_ thought Kanon, covering his embarrassed face. Suddenly, a warm blanket was on him. Looking up, he saw Saga, with a gentle and humorous smile on his face. Just like when they were little and he (Kanon) wasn't being such a jerk.

A small, pale hand was in front of him. Kanon looked into Aphrodite's bright blue eyes. "Feh, I thought you were the big man at Sanctuary. But it seems like you haven't grown out of peeing when you laugh," said Aphrodite in a brotherly voice.

It was Kanon's secret that the Pisces Saint found out. Last night, he made Kanon laugh and well, let loose a little too much. Kanon admitted to doing that only when he laughs hard since he was little.

"Ah, so what? I do that sometimes!" declared Seiya with his hands on his hips.

Hyoga waves his hand in front of his nose and dramatically steps backwards. "Yeah, like right now!"

Suddenly, a whip slaps down a leaf. In a flash, several people appeared in front of them wearing a toga and leaf circlets on their foreheads.

"To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Isn't that from Pokemon?" asked Shiryu, looking at Shun, but the green-haired saint was staring at June. Her toga was a horrid neon pink, and a tad short, revealing quite a big of leg. Shiryu sweat-dropped at the sight of Shun's jaw dropping.

"Yeah, that came out when we were kids right?" asked Ikki, staring grumpily at the Silver and other Bronze saints. All of them were wearing different colored togas but what was really earning them stares was the symbol on their forehead...drawn sloppily.

"June, is that the roman symbol for Venus on your forehead?" asked Shun after he recovered from his shock.

Beneath her mask, the long haired blondie blushed and nodded. Misty rolled his eyes at the pair and announced, "It's not fair that we did not get invited to dinner."

"Just what in blue moons is going on around here?" yelled Deathmask.

Saga wipes some spit off his forehead with an annoyed expression. "Deathmask, say it, don't spray it."

Deathmask immediately turned around and retorted, spitting as he did so, "SO? If I spit on you, it's because you deserve it!"

Saga's face began to have veins throbbing everywhere and his eyes glowed red. Not to mention his blue hair changed to black.

"UH-OH!" cried the others as Mu grabbed Kiki and made a break for it. "EVIL SAGA ON THE LOOSE! RUN!"

"WHAT? But we just got here!" cried the Silver and Bronze saints who arrived.

Suddenly, Saga began to laugh. He extended his arms and shouted, "GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!"

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" shrieked Seiya at the top of his lungs as he and the rest of the saints ran straight out. All the Houses reverberated with the stampede of all 88 saints* running out of Aries House.

"OHM!" yelled Shaka as he created a force-field, blocking Evil Saga's attack, over all the saints as they followed Seiya towards the beach. Everyone collapsed onto the soft sand. They panted hard, trying to slow down their heartbeats after that little Saga-scare.

Aphrodite, always elegant and cleanly in his own way, did not fall back onto the sand. "This... (huffs) wouldn't have (huffs) happened if you'd have said you're sorry Angelo!"

But Deathmask was lying still, staring up at the night sky. Upon hearing his friend's scolding, he sat up and slammed Aphrodite's face down onto the sand with his leg. "That's what you get for saying I can't swim!"

"Hehe, HAHAHAHAHA! Your name is _ANGELO_? And you can't swim?" jeered Jabu. They all burst out laughing. Now everyone in all of Sanctuary knows what the reknowned killer of saints true name was...Angelo!"

"What's that Unicorn-butt? You challenging me?"

Jabu calmed down and after seeing how the Gold Saints acted together, he felt like they really are just guys like him. And so, guys like to give dares. Getting up, he shouts, "I challenge ALL OF YOU to a swimming contest!

* * *

As the evening wore on, the late night swimming contest lasted for several hours...but no one really aimed to win. It was just a chance for them to yell and laugh at each other... together! Guess it's a saint's idea of fun.

Two young men were sitting side-by-side on a grassy cliff above Cape Sounion. They watched quietly, yet peacefully at their many comrades, splashing and blasting each other under the water. In the bliss of that moment, a shooting star passed over them. Finally, the one with a bold, red bandanna tied around his forehead spoke warmly and laughingly.

He said, "Saga, those kids just missed a shooting star while having their swimming games. But I just wanted to know, did you make a wish?"

Turning his head slightly towards his childhood friend, and recently revived Sagittarius saint, he whispered, "Yes, but it was pointless. Because it's coming true even as we speak."

Just to hear his exact wish, Aioros played dumb. "You wished for a swimming contest? I don't think your wish came true Saga." Aioros makes a big motion of squinting down at their friends and says, "I don't see anybody naked yet."

"AIOROS! I meant that I wished for us to have a good time together! For all of us! Bronzes, Silvers, AND Golds!"

"Ooh! I still say you wished for naked-"

But that sentence never finished. Because it doesn't matter!XD

* * *

*as corrected to me by Fantasy-Magician, thanks!

Thank you once again to all who've read this story! At irrelevantmaverick(.)deviantart(.)com I've posted my Saint Seiya fanarts and the Dinner Night at Shura's pic is now in color. Please let me know what you think of this story!


End file.
